paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup's and the treasure hunt
Summary : When Sandy , Robin , Digger , Midnight , Dusk , and RJ go looking around the lookout they find a treasure map ! Now there on the hunt for the treasure ! Story : It was a Dark and Stormy Day and the puppies were bored looking for something to do .. Midnight : Whee ! Midnight was riding his Skateboard when he crashed into sandy "OOF !" "Sorry!" He yells as he Jumps as a unexpected roar of thunder shoots through the Dark and Gloomy sky Sandy : It's okay wow , the thunder is really roaring RJ : LOOK OUT DUSK ! Dusk : Huh ?! Whoa ! The TV it's .. Fried ! The TV !! Aww what do we do now ?! Robin : Hmm .. Wanna play pirates ?! Argh ! Midnight : Nah Robin : Dolls ? RJ : No Robin : Well wanna explore maybe ? have we explored EVERYWHERE in the lookout ?! RJ : Kitchen ? TV room ? Attic ? All pups : Attic ?! RJ : Look up ! The pups stare at the celling and see a rusted Handle with a Door Dusk : Cool ! , but will it even open ?! Midnight : Let's see ! All pups : Huh ?! How Midnight smiles as he starts to stack bean bag chairs Dusk : 3,2,1... Midnight : WHHOOAAA !!! OOF ! Sandy : Are you okay ?! Midnight : I'm G-Good Ugh ... Dusk : ( Chuckles ) you okay ?! Midnight : Yeah ... RJ : You guys ! Digger : Wow ! R-RJ how did you get up there ?! RJ : umm .... The pups see a HUGE stack of Summer's jewelry boxes and hair clip's covered in Mud from his Paw's and Body RJ : that's how ! Now hurry and Midnight get a Flashlight ! Midnight : Got it ! Sandy : Let's go ! RJ climbs up the Dusty , Old attic and coughs starting to Explore a Piece of Wood falls and hits sandy in the face Sandy : WAH !!! ( Thud ! ) All pup's : Sandy ! They soon hear Dylan , Lani , Shadow , Aurora , Sage , And Summer's footsteps entering the room Dusk : The jewelry! Ugh ... RJ open your... Mouth !!! RJ : Wha - GAH !!! D (Spit , Sputter ) Dusk !! Dusk begin's stuffing Summer's JEWELRY inside RJ's mouth Dusk : Don't worry .. Your mom won't mind if it's YOUR spit right ?! Shadow : Pup's ?! Aurora : Dusk , Midnight , Pup's are you okay ?! Dylan and Lani : .....! SANDY ! Sandy : hmm ... ?! Lani : your okay ! Dylan : Are you Hurt ?! Sandy : I-Im Okay dad ... Sage : Alright , who did this ?! ( Sage points at the wood on the Floor ) RJ's tail was jutting out from his hiding spot ... RJ : I always forget the tail! Sage and Summer : Rocky Junior ! Did you do this RJ : ... Y-yeah ... Sorry mom , dad , sandy ... Sage : you could have hurt sandy Sandy : it's okay .. The pup 's went to their rooms ordered by their parent's wondering what to do .. RJ seen something and he wasn't about to leave it there .. RJ: What was that? My parents are downstairs,how Am I going to get it? Dusk: Need help RJ? RJ:Eh?! AHH! Where did you come from dusk?! Dusk: Up here Come on! ( Grabs paw) Rj: Woah! How did you...? YOU BUILDT TUNNELS? WITHOUT ME? Dusk: Sorry.. You were sick at the time so.. "WOAH!!" THUD!! Sandy&Robin: Watch it , boys! Midnight: Oww! Dude! GET OFF! Dusk: sorry! Wait.. MIDNIGHT!? Midnight: you need to hide things better.. It was easy to find the tunnels.. Dusk: dang it.. Digger: Follow me! ...hope you don't mind I made some MORE tunnels dusk! Dusk: Nobody listens to me.. I told everybody to stay out!! Tide: Sup guys! Ladies.. Hey dusk! Cool tunnels! Dusk: OH COME ON! Why are you here tide? Tide: Lookin for my bouncy ball .. Anybody seen it ? Ow! Hey here it is! Bye guys! Dusk: Finally! WOAH! Clarity? you have got to be joking Clarity: Hey! Dusk: Why are you here? Clarity: Well.. funny story.. ???: CLARITY!! Clarity: Ahh! Umm... I'll explain! just RUN!!! Dusk : WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO THIS TIME..?! Clarity: okay okay... if you happen to find a ANGRY bald dude looking for a bag of pup treats... ask for some water to wash them down with ... THEN say " Clarity moved to umm... MEXICO! yeah that's it... " Dusk : Are you kidding me...? you STOLE a bag of pup treats..?!? your parents are going to KILL you!! what where you thinking.....?!?! clarity : I wouldn't call it STEALING... it was purely by accident...I was hungry! and I wanted something before I PASSED OUT OF EXTREME HUNGER! anyways... that dude was just sitting there with a bag of pup treats... so I ... Snatched a few you would say! Dusk : Ugh! you could've just came BACK to the lookout for food you know! clarity: I was tired... I didn't have the ENGRY to walk ALL the way back... soo... I didn't! Digger: Woah,woah,woah! you ate PUP TREATS without me..?! you know I love them! Dusk: is that ALL your worried about right now..?! we have an ANGRY, BALD DUDE looking for clarity!!! we have to hide her!! let's go! Clarity: good thinking! RUN!!!! ( After running for a while the pups stopped , looked around and took a break } clarity : We've been running .... ( Pant pant ) for an HOUR! let's take a break!! Digger: Great... ( pant pant ) Idea, clarity! I need some water!! Dusk: we can't stop now! let's go go go! hurry! clarity : what's that noise..?! AHH!! DUSK! DIGGER! Both: EARTHQUAKE!! the dirt crumbles and gives away and sends them falling deeper underground.. Dusk : Digger, Clarity!! you okay..?! Clarity and digger: yes.. Digger: Woah! what's that..? it looks like... A TRESURE MAP! wow! Clarity : looks like we'll be playing pirates after all... More soon.. I'll try to update more! sorry for being away for SO long!! goodbye guys!